A Little Destiel Smut
by nothingXbutXtrash
Summary: Castiel is busy with the war in heaven, but Dean has other ideas. Destiel- Dean/Cas- Rated M for smut


For weeks now, Dean had been praying to Castiel. "Cas, get your feathery ass down here. A man has needs, damn it." He growled in frustration. He had been sending the angel dirty pictures, dirty fantasies that he wanted Castiel to fulfill. It wasn't that Cas was ignoring him. In fact, had Castiel not been busy with the civil war in heaven, he would've zapped himself down to earth and fulfilled all of Dean's dirty thoughts without hesitation. Cas stopped dead in his tracks, closing his eyes and shuddering as Dean sent him a particularly arousing image that involved Castiel's mouth. Heat began to course through his entire body and he could take it no more. With a snap of his fingers, he was standing in Dean's hotel room.

Dean heard a rustle of wings and looked up to see Castiel standing across the room. "Cas? Is that really you?" He asked as he stood up slowly, a beer in hand.

Cas tilted his head and looked at the hunter. "Yes. It is I." He said in a low voice.

"Uh, why are you here? I thought you had a war in heaven or somethin'..." Dean trailed off, knowing full well why Castiel was standing there before him.

Cas glared in Dean's direction. "Dean Winchester... You are quite a distraction." He almost whispered as he stalked across the room and pushed the hunter onto the bed. Dean gasped in surprise. Castiel removed his trench coat before crawling onto Dean who was now lying on the bed in shocked silence. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Cas leaned down slowly, stopping when his forehead touched Dean's. He stayed there like that for what seemed like forever to Dean, just staring into the hunter's eyes.

Dean pushed himself back against the bed as much as he could, his mouth open. Castiel's gaze made him squirm. He wished the angel would just hurry it up already, but that's obviously not what Cas was envisioning, and right now, Cas had all the power. Dean hated to admit it, but Cas being dominant like this... It was quite a turn on. He could feel himself already getting hard and Cas hadn't even did anything yet. He cursed at himself silently.

Castiel finally decided to crash his lips onto Dean's. Dean's eyes fluttered shut as Cas kissed him hungrily and without mercy. Cas didn't waste any time in biting Dean's lip and sucking on it a little before sliding his tongue across Dean's lower lip. Dean opened his mouth willingly, whining into Cas' mouth. Cas let out a low sound that was almost a growl, but not quite as he let his tongue into Dean's mouth, exploring every part of it. Dean shifted himself under Castiel, trying to get a better angle on the kiss. Cas pushed him back down forcefully and held him there, running his other hand up Dean's shirt. He broke the kiss momentarily.

"This has got to go." He quickly slipped Dean's shirt off and threw it on the floor. "Much better." He eyed Dean's exposed chest up and down with a sly smile. He removed his own shirt, fumbling with the buttons a little in his excitement, and threw it with Dean's.

Dean watched Cas anxiously, impatiently awaiting the angel's touch. Cas crawled back onto Dean. He ran a hand up Dean's exposed chest and then slowly ran it back down, stopping right above Dean's pants. He began to run sloppy kisses along Dean's jaw and to his ear. He stopped his kisses as he began to unbutton Dean's pants. "You're so damn distracting." Cas whispered into the hunter's ear. Dean shivered as Castiel spoke, the angel's lips barely brushing his skin, but brushing it nonetheless. All of Dean's nerves were set on edge.

Cas finally succeeded in shakily unbuttoning the hunter's pants. He began to slide them down as he continued trailing his kisses, the whole way down to Dean's stomach. He ran his tongue across the exposed skin right above Dean's boxers. Dean felt his breath catch in his throat. Cas hastily finished sliding Dean's pants off and whipped them somewhere in the room. He grinned to himself as he saw the bulge in Dean's boxers. He glanced up at the hunter, hoping to catch his eyes. Dean was watching Castiel the entire time, panting with anticipation. When Cas was sure he had caught Dean's attention, he slowly licked his lips, holding Dean's gaze. Dean felt himself twitch in his boxers. He wondered how that could even be. He knew he was rock hard already. He had been waiting for this for far too long.

Cas slid Dean's boxers down in a hurry, staring wide-eyed at the prize that popped out of them. Dean was already fully erect and leaking. Cas swallowed hard as he tore his eyes away from Dean's member and looked up to the hunter himself. "Dean." He said in a low, husky voice. Dean breathed in deeply when he heard Cas' voice and recognized the lust in it. "Tell me what you want." The angel's eyes glinted mischievously.

Dean opened his mouth, but no words seemed to form. His mind seemed to almost be past the point of working properly. It was almost completely taken over with want and desire. "I.. I want you... To..." Dean slowly got the words out. "Please." He begged.

"Please do what, exactly?" Cas grinned. Torturing the hunter was turning out to be much more fun than he expected.

"Your mouth." Was all Dean's mind would allow him to say.

Cas shrugged. "Good enough for me. Now spread em, big boy." Dean whimpered, spreading his legs as far as he could with the help of Castiel who pushed them apart with his hands. Cas started administering light kisses up Dean's inner thigh. Dean bucked his hips involuntarily. Castiel pulled back and stood up to finish stripping himself of his clothes. "That was getting uncomfortable." He explained. He took a moment to admire Dean, all spread out and aching for him. The sight was just too much and Cas immediately leaned in and quickly captured Dean's entire length in his mouth.

Dean's breath hitched and he threw his head back in pleasure. "Damn it, Cas." The hunter hissed out, grabbing onto the blankets as Cas began to quickly bob his head up and down on Dean. Dean moaned loudly, his body being completely taken over with pleasure.

Cas slowed and removed his mouth from Dean. He licked up the underside of Dean's erection, causing Dean to tremble. The hunter began inaudibly muttering nonsense as Castiel began to swirl his tongue around the tip of Dean's cock. He pumped his hand up and down the length of it, going quite fast. Dean's vision began to go blurry and then it turned white as a wave of pure bliss ran through his body. He tensed up and shot his load into Castiel's mouth, who swallowed it all.

Cas got up from between Dean's legs and wiped his mouth with his hand. He lay down next to Dean, turning Dean's face towards him with a hand, smiling. And with that, the angel leaned in to place a soft kiss on the hunter's cheek.


End file.
